The Bacchus Brotherhood
"Now come on, Jumpa, there's not a shred of truth in that comparison and you know it. We are nothing like the U.B.N.V.A.." :: "You're right. You're right! You're '''worse'."'' :::: - Bacchus to Jumpa, regarding the Brotherhood's formation, Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam The Bacchus Brotherhood was a team of rogue treasure hunters that was founded by John Bacchus when he divided The Clan. The team was formed after Bacchus went mad in his quest for The Crumbs, and he influenced several of his allies - including Flynt Coal, Bjorn Alvarez, Reginald Wellington and Big Beard to join his newfound cause. Captain Jumpa received a vision of the brotherhood during The Clan's struggle with Biscuit Savage, and a year later the rogue group came to reality. The team sought to claim The Crumbs and unleash its power instead of preserve it. After numerous fights against Rasputin and The Clan, the team's members slowly lost faith in Bacchus, who was left to fight on his own. Eventually, the brotherhood reunited with The Clan in a bid to destroy the all-powerful Nazi Mitch. History Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo During The Clan's fight against Biscuit Savage, Captain Jumpa received a vision of the team in which John Bacchus divided The Clan and sought to claim The Crumbs for his own. Flynt Coal, Big Beard and Sandy Sandler allied with Bacchus, and killed Vin Diesel and Mahatma in a fight against The Clan. Back in reality, after The Crumbs were seemingly lost, John Bacchus went off on his own to find the relic - setting in motion the brotherhood's beginnings. As Bacchus set off, Jumpa returned, and was informed of Bacchus's departure and The Clan's losses. Between Films Until the events of Scrub Slam, Bacchus embarked on numerous missions to find The Crumbs and anyone who would know of its location. He eventually found bounty hunter Bjorn Alvarez, who helped him access the Conundrum Dimension and save several allies. Over the next year, however, Bacchus was tempted by The Crumbs power and the prospect of claiming it. He was likely influenced by dark forces during this time. Bacchus slowly went mad in his quest to claim The Crumbs. In the meantime, Vin Diesel and Lord Tyresius went on several missions to find Bacchus. One such mission had them travel to Portugal, where they confronted a civilian, Kick, who told them that Bacchus had gone rogue and taken on a life of destruction. Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Jumpa led The Clan in a raid on the U.B.N.V.A. headquarters. After the raid failed, and The Clan barely escaped alive, Big Beard became disgusted with Jumpa's poor leadership. Flynt exited a separate part of the headquarters, and was met with Bacchus, who had recently returned. Bacchus proclaimed his intention to claim The Crumbs's power using a powerful spear, which was located at Torture Wobbler Church. Flynt was made uneasy by Bacchus, but was ultimately influenced to join his new cause. Flynt told The Clan of Bacchus's return, which prompted Big Beard and Reginald Wellington to leave The Clan and join Bacchus. In the meantime, Bacchus journeyed to Torture Wobbler Church, where he claimed the spear and called Nazi Mitch. Bacchus told Mitch that he didn't wish to fight him, and wants Mitch to stay out of his way. Jumpa, Vin and Kick went in search of The Crumbs downtown and in Mekron Woods, after the relic was stolen by Rasputin. Bacchus led his brotherhood to their location to claim the artifact. After Rasputin incapacitated Bacchus and Flynt, he ran downtown. Bacchus was confronted by Jumpa, while Flynt and Reginald fought Kick before being incapacitated by Rasputin. Shortly after, Bacchus, Flynt and Reginald attacked Rasputin in a tennis court, with The Clan gaining The Crumbs. Bacchus then challenged Jumpa to meet him at Kerr Park with the artifact. Kick and Vin brought The Crumbs to Kerr Park, where they were faced with Banny Passerini shortly before Bacchus arrived with Big Beard, Reginald and Bjorn. Bacchus demanded The Crumbs before Rasputin arrived with Flynt, who was possessed by Tea-Eee. Startled, Reginald suddenly ran off. "Flynt" attacked The Clan and The Bacchus Brotherhood before stealing The Crumbs and the spear and running off. Bacchus ordered Big Beard and Bjorn to follow him, although the two would soon realize that Bacchus's cause was falling apart, so they left the brotherhood. With his brotherhood having fallen apart, Bacchus confronts Jumpa, Vin, Kick and Lord Tyresius. During the confrontation, Biscuit Savage intervenes; a fight breaks out that ends with Savage seemingly killing Bacchus. The Clan then confronts Nazi Mitch, who uses The Crumbs to become all-powerful. Mitch teleports all his enemies - including The Clan and The Bacchus Brotherhood - to an overhangar, where he begins electrocuting them. As Tyresius turns The Crumbs's power against Mitch, The Clan and The Bacchus Brotherhood reunite to aid Tyresius and destroy Nazi Mitch. Following the conflict with Rasputin and Nazi Mitch, The Bacchus Brotherhood is disbanded, and its members are forgiven and rejoin The Clan, which is disbanded by Jumpa shortly after. Aftermath Nearly a year after The Crumbs are lost, Bacchus still feels guilt for breaking up The Clan and abandoning some of his closest friends, including Sandy Sandler, who helps Bacchus move past his mistakes. Following the death of Captain Jumpa, in an act of redemption, Bacchus reunites The Clan to remake The Crumbs and save its sacred powers. Category:2015 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:2016 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:The Bacchus Brotherhood Category:Teams Category:Disbanded Teams Category:Antiheroes Category:Former Antagonists